Burgh
by nevadawings
Summary: What does Burgh do before opening the gym?


Burgh, the Castelia City gym leader is a flamboyant person. An admired artist in various regions of Unova itself, but little facts are confirmed about this strange being who look like it just escaped of an asylum.

The more you think you know about him, the less you really do.

It was a normal morning at Unova's biggest city. It was really early, as Burgh used to wake up to prepare himself to the future newbie challengers. As usual, he slept on the gym's floor, next to his bug Pokémon's pokéballs, without pillows or blankets, just his naked skinny body next to the shiny red and white balls.

It was 5:30am. He woke up. It was barely morning. It was still night.

The darkness of the gym was somewhat arousing to the young artist. He noticed…A boner. He had a weird dream about his lonely childhood, where he had to have relationships with his Pokémon to satisfy his needs, since he couldn't get girls or boys.

He rubbed his aroused penis and and then caressed one of the Pokéballs. He had more than the three Pokémon he used in the gym battles. More than his impaled bugs nobody ever knew he had, he had very special buddies from other regions. None of them have ever experienced the taste of a dick before.

First, he randomly grabbed one of the balls and threw it up on the hair. A small, green and yellow worm fell out of it right on his pale body laying on the ground. He then proceeds to grab the tiny body closer to his mouth. He started licking the Caterpie's muzzle slowly; his tongue was sharp like a cat's. It tasted like bad quality olive oil. It only made him harder, because he hated the taste, but never took his tongue off.

When he was tired of licking the bug, he impaled it with his dick. He grabbed the body and started pushing his organ inside it more and more. He could feel the bug's bowels licking and kissing his manhood. The Pokémon itself seemed dead.

Until he realized.

He killed it.

After realizing, he removed the green thing out off him and threw the corpse away. His dick was covered in something that looked like a dark colored jelly, which smelled really bad. Since he didn't even have an orgasm yet, he decided to play a little more. He slid his slender finger over the now black cock and took it to his mouth.

"What the hell… This taste is…Terrible!" He screamed in disgust as he licked the substance and then rubbed his hand on his belly, messing it all up with the bug's guts.

He then proceeds to throw another Pokéball up in the air. Sewaddle jumped out of it like a little bird learning to fly.

It fell abruptly on the artist's body. Since he was dirty, the bug was now dirty too.

"Let's clean all this mess…" He whispered.

The yellow worm didn't know what was going on, exactly, he just let the trainer hold it.

Moving his endured penis, Burgh rubbed the cock all over the insect's body, cleaning all the dirty. A drop of pre cum fell on it.

He knew what he needed to do now.

At a glance, he shoved the little Pokémon on his penis. He thrusted so hard in his hole that he spat some kind of acid juice.

He couldn't take it anymore. He came on the bug's hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…SON OF A BITCH...Ahh…" The man moaned, bombing the little one to the other side of the room, messing the entire floor with his natural milk.

When the worm fell, his head hit the ground so hard it passed out.

With his penis still getting normal, he walked up naked to get the Sewaddle's body. He grabbed it by his tiny teeth. Due to this, when walking to next to the pokéballs again, he let the insect fell.

"Oops…" He sighed, proceeding to grab the body again. But this time, he grabbed it so hard the teeth were pulled off, letting the Pokémon fall once again.

He then shoved the little teeth on his urethra, which started bleeding, but he didn't care. He kicked the bodies and had an idea.

"I think I need to use the bathroom…" He looked at them, grinning maliciously.

He pointed the dick to the Caterpie's body and yellow liquid start flowing out of it. He started drawing with the piss on the green body, marking his territory, smiling as a devil eating its victim with bare hands. When he was finished, he kneel next to the dick impaled worm and started squeezing it. Crystal yellow liquid started to pour out off its folds.

"Bug juice…" He thought when he licked some of it. It tasted like expired milk mixed with piss. Simply horrible, but it didn't stop him. When he licked it off, he got aroused again, but he didn't care, he had another mission now.

He crouched up on the Sewaddle's body. He was starting to regain consciousness.

"Great, you will see it from a nice angle." Burgh told it, rubbing his dick, and penetrating his anus with one of his fingers. He started shoving the finger on faster and faster, and shit started to fall out on the yellow and green body.

He then removed the finger, and let the diarrhea flow. He was pooping so much shit himself couldn't believe it. Meanwhile, started masturbating. The pulse of his penis only encouraged him to push out more and more shit on the body, until he almost shat his organs off.

He stand again, to admire his art. The Sewaddle was so covered in shit that nobody would ever identify it as a Pokémon, just a random big pile of shit wandering on the floor.

He did nothing but finished the job, wanking his organ a little more, spitting clean white cum on the brown mess, completely ignoring the other artwork with piss, just kicking the Caterpie to the another side of the room, where nobody could see it.

He didn't even care to clean the shit. It was almost 10am now, he had to open the gym. He just got his striped pants and his green t-shirt and opened the doors.

The first trainer to walk up in was a young boy, with blue clothing, black pants and a hat.

"What if I…I could show him my true art…Too…" The older man thought, smiling nervously.

"Welcome to the gym, get prepared for your next battle" He whispered on the boy's ears, pushing him inside, and then proceeding to close the door.


End file.
